1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food waste disposal apparatus, which decomposes and terminates organic matter contained in food waste by inputting microbes (decomposition agent) into the food waste during a process of dehydrating the food waste.
In more detail, the food waste disposal apparatus is structured in a manner such that a rotational shaft having a plurality of mixing blades is installed on the horizontal center line of a mixing basin so as to be operated by a gear motor. The gear motor, which is a mixing motor, is an inverter type, so that it can endure a high load, and has a structure in which it can conduct forward rotation and reverse rotation when it encounters foreign objects. Two hot water tanks provided with heaters are installed near the mixing basin, and a spray device is installed at an upper position of the mixing basin, so that hot water from the hot water tanks can be sprayed into the mixing basin through the spray device. Further, a microbe tank (decomposition agent tank) is installed separately from the hot water tank, and microbes (decomposition agent) from the microbe tank can also be sprayed into the mixing basin along with the hot water, in order to enhance the efficiency of decomposition of food waste and deodorization. The bottom of the mixing basin is realized as a perforated plate, and a drain water tank with a drain pipe is provided under the perforated plate of the mixing basin, so that drain water generated during a process of disposal and termination of food waste is collected in the drain water tank and is then discharged, and the mixing basin and the drain water tank can be cleansed by high-pressure hot water and air. Further, a control touch panel having operation functions for operating the food waste disposal apparatus is provided on an upper plate of a housing that protects the mixing basin, so that a plurality of functions is commanded in a touching manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, organic waste, such as food waste, contains a large amount of fibrous material of vegetables and animals, protein, carbohydrates and calcium. Accordingly, if the organic waste is disposed of in a landfill unchanged, without being decomposed, leachate generated from the organic waste permeates into the soil, resulting in the contamination of ground water.
Conventional food waste disposal technologies using microbes are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication Nos. 20-1995-5245, 20-1995-7541, 20-1995-7395, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 10-1996-4300, and Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication Nos. 20-1994-24804. These technologies are related to methods and apparatuses of fertilizing and composting food waste or organic waste.
The conventional methods and apparatuses can reduce some of the organic matter in food waste or organic waste, but are insufficient with respect to disposal efficiency and capacity because they take a long period to decompose organic matter and they cannot perfectly decompose organic matter. As a result, odors are generated due to the hazardous gas generated upon the incomplete decomposition of food waste.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-270982 discloses “Apparatus for Decomposing Organic Waste”, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-19663 discloses “Apparatus for Treating Food Waste”, and Korean Patent No. 10-535699 discloses “Structure of Mixing Basin of Apparatus for Treating Food Waste”.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-270982 discloses “Apparatus for Decomposing Organic Waste”, which comprises a rotational shaft having a plurality of arm blades, installed along a central horizontal line of a mixing basin provided in a housing, a rotation device which includes a gear motor, a driving sprocket, a linking sprocket, and a chain, for rotating the rotational shaft, a hot water tank, and a spray device with a plurality of spray nozzles, which is installed in an upper part of the mixing basin for spraying hot water from the hot water tank into the mixing basin, in which the inner temperature of the mixing basin can be adjusted by selectively supplying the hot water from the hot water tank provided with a pre-heater.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-19663 discloses “Apparatus for Treating Food Waste”, in which food waste introduced through an entrance formed in an upper portion of a mixing basin is pulverized when it passes through a pulverizing mill and falls down, the pulverized food waste is mixed by mixing blades and decomposed, and then the decomposed food waste is discharged, in which the mixing basin is cleaned by spraying water using a spray device installed in an upper portion of the mixing basin.
Korean Patent No. 10-535699 discloses “Structure of Mixing Basin of Apparatus for Treating Food Waste” which comprises a mixing basin having mixing blades therein, an upper plate which has a screen and is fixed to a lower end portion of the mixing basin, and a lower plate having a drain in a center portion thereof, which is provided under the upper plate and is integrated with the upper plate, in which food waste introduced through an entrance of the mixing basin and onto the upper plate is mixed by the mixing blades, and leachate from the food waste is drained through the screen, flows down to the lower plate and is then discharged through the drain provided to the lower plate.
The above-described food waste disposal apparatuses are operated using manual switches in an analog manner. Accordingly, they have problems in that the manipulation thereof is inconvenient and in that they cannot be selectively operated in an automatic manner and a manual manner. Further, since hot water cannot be supplied into the mixing basin, the food waste treatment capacity and efficiency thereof are low, and it is difficult to clean the inside of the mixing basin, so that odors linger around the apparatus.
Further, since a cleansing device for cleansing the lower plate, on which leachate collects, is not provided, odors occur. Still further, since the mixing basin does not have a leachate discharge device, leachate overflowing from the mixing basin cannot be easily discharged, so that the apparatus cannot be smoothly operated.